1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to domestic steam cleaning appliances.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to portable cleaning appliances. Domestic steam cleaning appliances are already available, and where used for general cleaning, de-greasing and sterilising, comprise a steam generator coupled to the appliance by a suitable hose. There are inherent disadvantages resulting from this design. The steam generator is not truly or easily portable, the steam requires first heating up a significant quantity of water and then maintaining steam under pressure for use, both of which require suitable safety precautions, and during delivery along the tube the steam has a tendency to cool down and to condense.